bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mroczni Łowcy
Mroczni Łowcy (ang. Dark Hunters, skr. DH) to organizacja przeróżnych istot założona przez The Shadowed One (skr. TSO) Historia Powstanie i członkowie * Organizacja zwana Mroczni Łowcy została założona wiele tysięcy lat przed upadkiem Metru Nui. Założyciel, TSO, miał tylko jedną zasadę: jeśli raz się zaciągniesz, to nie masz odwrotu. Prawie wszyscy którz próbowali uciec zginęli - za wyjątkiem Piraka. DH sami w sobie nie są źli, ani też dobrzy, są neutralni - interesuje ich tylko czy po wykonaniu zadania zostaną nagrodzeni. Jednakowoż, ich praktyki są zwykle brutalne i krwawe. DH są prawie tak samo potężni jak Toa (niektórzy nawet nimi byli) i prawie każdy ma jakiegoś Toa na sumieniu. Poddowódcami DH są zmutowane Rahi. Wojny DH toczyło wiele wojen - najważniejsze to: * Wojna z Toa - stało się to po tym, gdy Turaga Dume nie udzielił TSO pozwolenia na utworzenie w Metru Nui bazy DH. DH zaatakowali Metru Nui, a Toa ruszyli do obrony. Liczbę Toa ocenia się nawet na trzysta. Wojna zakończyła sie po tym, gdy Toa Nidhiki zdradził Toa Lhikana i przystąpił do DH. * Krótko po Wielkim Kataklizmie, DH walczyli z BoM, bo Makuta zabił dwóch DH - Nidhiki i Krekkę, aby stworzyć sobie nowe ciało. Wojna właściwie wciąż się nie skończyła - trwa od tysięcy lat. Używano wielu technologii aby pokonać przeciwnika (wojna technologiczna; doskonale uzbrojeni DH przeciw licznym, ale słabo wyposażonym BoM). Łowcy przejęli część armii BoM - Visoraki (dzięki Roodace) i Exo-Toa. Zasady DH Dla Mrocznych Łowców * Nie zawiedź w misji. TSO nie toleruje przegranych. * Wszystko co warte jest kradzieży, ma trafić do TSO. Nie toleruje się indywidualności w zdobywaniu skarbów ** Nidhiki wysłany wraz z Krekką na misję zdobycia Zamor próbował zatrzymać dwa miotacze dla siebie i Krekki, ale partner się wygadał. TSO bardzo się wściekł na Nidhiki i zapewne był to jeden z powodów jego przemiany w insektoida. * Jeśli dołączysz do DH, jesteś nim na stałe. Dezercja nie wchodzi w grę. Dla pozostałych * Nie wzywaj DH bez powodów i nie zapominaj o wynagrodzeniu. Marnowanie ich czasu nie podoba się TSO. * Jeśli zabijesz jakiegoś DH, TSO osobiście cię zabije. Członkowie Słynni członkowie * The Shadowed One - lider Mrocznych Łowców. Jego historia znajduje się tu * Sentrakh - istota poddana wielu eksperymentom, która w końcu stała sie wiernym ochroniarzem TSO. Jego obecny status: polowanie na Piraka * Lariska to jedyna znana kobieta w organizacji DH. Zajmuje najwyższe poza TSO stanowisko - dał je jej gdy opuścił bazę w poszukiwaniu Vahi, a potem Piraka. Miała zabić Turagę Dumę w czasie wojny Toa\DH; mimo iż misja się nie powiodła, udało jej się przy okazji namówić Nidhiki aby wstąpił do DH. Jej lewe ramię zostało zastąpione mechanicznym, po tym jak urwał je TSO (albo próbowała zatrzymać część nagrody dla siebie, albo za to, że nie dokończyła misji w Metru Nui). Lariska wprawnie posługuje się sztyletami, posiadajacymi zatrute końcówki. Jej ofiarą był też Toa Grawitacji - ćwiczyła z dyskami antygrawitacyjnymi, aby wyrobić sobie plan działania przeciw jego mocy. Jest świetną akrobatką, bardzo zwinną i szybką. Otwarcie mówi, że chce któregoś dnia przejąć DH. * Voporak - zmutowany władca wyspy Krekki i Sidoraka. Obecnie szuka Vahi. * Piraka - zbuntowani Zakazjanie, którzy szukają Maski Życia Ignika. Pozostali członkowie ** Prawie wszyscy członkowie poza TSO, Sentrakhiem, Lariską, Nidhiki i Krekką mają swoje imiona kodowe, a prawdziwych nie używają (wyjątek - Piraka) * Airwatcher (Powietrzny Obserwator) - strzeże jednej z baz DH na wyspia. Nieszczęśliwie, jest on jednak głupszy nawet od Krekki - zdarzało mu się atakować kamienie, drzewa i innych DH w patrolowanej przez siebie strefie. Niewielu Łowców ryzykuje spotkanie z Airwatcherem, ale został wyszkolony przez TSO i Sentrakha do ochrony, dlatego w jego pobliżu często ukrywają cenne przedmioty (np zdobyte łupy). Airwatcher używa skrzydeł, sieci płomienistej energii, oraz włóczni miotajacej strumienie kwasu. * Amphibiax - kiedyś był podwodnym strażnikiem. Jako DH, TSO wyznaczył go do podwodnych misji, a nawet pogłoski o nim wystarczały, aby wszystko co żywe uciekało. Amphibiax posiada ostre pazury na jednej z rąk; drugą stracił przed dołączeniem do DH; została zamieniona na nową broń. Potrafi wytrzymać na dużych głębokościach przez dłuższy czas. Na ziemi umie biegać i wspinać się. Ma wyczulony słuch i dotyk. Aktualnie, obserwuje Voya Nui od strony nabrzeża. * Ancient (Starożytny) - jeden z najstarszych DH, i najbardziej po Sentrakhu zaufany agent TSO. To Ancient zainspirował TSO do założenia DH. Porzucił swą wyspę, buntując się przeciw ostrym regułom i obrócił spokojny świat w pogrążoną w wojnie krainę. Jest jednym z najczęściej wynajmowanych DH; niejednokrotnie porzuca jedną stronę gdy druga ma lepszą ofertę. Posiada wielką siłę i niemal nieprzenikalną zbroję; jego "buty" są zrobione z Kanoka lewitacyjnych, więc może latać i chodzić bezgłośnie. Jego Rhotuka posiada funkcję wielokrotnego wystrzału, a włócznia zakłóca wszelkie fizyczne odczucia wroga. Jego status; wraz z Voporakiem szuka Maski Czasu. * Charger (Górnik) - Charger nie jest tym, kim był kiedyś - dawniej był po prostu bykiem Kane-Ra. Co go zmeiniło w inetligentnego humanoida, nie wiadomo. Ale choć jego ciało się zmieniło, on wciąż myśli (i śmierdzi) jak bestia: zdeterminowany w swej misji, nie dba o ciszę czy strategię, odnosi się wrogo do wszelkich zwierząt. Nosi topór, który zabrał jednemu z Toa; może pochłaniać wystrzeloną energię i odesłać ją. Jego status; szuka pewnego Matorana który uciekł z wyspy DH. * Conjurer (Zdobywca) - Conjurer był władczym wojownikiem, który używał nowoczesnej technologii i przekonywał Matoranł, ze są to czary. Jakkolwiek, nie potrafił poszerzyć swego królestwa (Matoranie nie nadają się na żołnierzy), więc zaakceptował propozycję zdobycia większej władzy i mocy i dołączył do DH. Choć jego moce to tak naprawdę podłe sztuczki, Conjurer utrzymuje innych w przekonaniu, że posiada nadnaturalne moce. Posiada moc telekinezy i włócznię dezintegrującą (opowiada, że to jego własna moc, a nie narzędzia). Z jakichś powodów nie lubi wody. Jego Rhotuka może wyciągnąć moc w przeciwnika i oddać ją Conjurerowi. Obecnie jest w śpiączce; przesadził, gdy chciał wyssać potężną moc jednego z członków BoM. * Darkness (Ciemność) - Darkness jest wręcz "cieniem" TSO - wciąż za nim podąża, czekając, aż ten zrobi błąd; wówczas go zabije i przejmie rolę wodza DH. Póki co, szkoli slabych DH i rozwija ich siłę. Posiada czteropazurzastą dłoń i potrafi przeciąć nimi każdą rzecz, ale TSO słusznie podejrzewa że ma znacnzie więcej mocy. Jedną z nich jest tworzenie kamiennych barier z powietrza. * ' Dweller' (Kopacz) - Dweller jest tajnym agentem ukrytym w Metru Nui, i patrolował miasto aż do jego zburzenia. Z ukrytej bazy w Archiwach, może sprawdzać myśli innych, albo uczynić szalonym poprzez przerażające koszmary. ** Niektórzy twierdzą, że legenda o Irnakku została wymyślona właśnie po kontakcie z Dwellerem Wpływa rownież na zmysly innych, co pozwala mu pozostać niezauważalnym; przez ponad tysiąc lat nikt go nie wykrył. Obecnie, po wieści o opuszczeniu Metru Nui przez Toa Nuva, Dweller ma nowe zadanie - śledzić i zabić Takanuvę * Eliminator - kiedy Nidhiki i Krekka operowali w Metru Nui, Eliminator został zatrudniony do zabijania Toa, których Makuta wysyłał na fałszywe misje do miasta. Teraz pracuje jako rozwiązywacz problemów; jeśli jakiś DH nie wypełni misji, Eliminator go zabije i sam to zrobi. Przez to jest znienawidzony przez innych Łowców. Posiada cztery Kanoka umieszczone na plecach i może łączyć ich moce, a potem wystrzelić jak grom z jasnego nieba. Jak na duże rozmiary, jest bardzo szybki; potrafi się też dobrze ukryć w słabym światle. * Firedracax - kiedyś był on Matoranem, pochodzącym z wyspy podbitej przez Visoraki. Kiedy on i jego przyjaciele uciekali przed nimi, wpadli do EP; jego przyjaciele zginęli, ale on stał się uzbrojonym wojownikiem. Szczerze nienawidzi Visoraków i poluje na nie nawet gdy są ranne, mają przewagę albo nie mają przywódcy. Posiada niezniszczalną zbroję i ognistą włócznię; jego Rhotuka mogą absorbować ciepło z powietrza i wyładowywać je jako ogniową burzę. * Gatherer - kiedyś był szczodrym, miłosiernym przywócą Matoran; jednak wiele lat temu został złapany przez DH i zmieniony w żywą broń. Z każdego przeciwnika, jakiego pokona, Ghaterer zabiera fragmenty zbroi; obecnie jest tak gruba, że właściwie nie można jej przeniknąć. Nie zna potrzeby snu i pożywienia, potrafi kontrolować podziemne Rahi. Posiada też szeroki ekwipunek broni; miecze, ostrza, Kanoka, Rhotuka powodujący zamęt w głowie. Obecnie poluje na "tajemniczego trzeciego zawodnika" z OoMN, którego moc jest powodem kłótni między Łowcami a BoM. * Gladiator - dom Krekki i Sidoraka był areną wielu walk, a Gladiator był ulubieńcem, gdy idzie o krwawe sporty. Gdy oszalał, bo za bardzo wciągnęła go walka, DH uwolnili go z celi i dołączył do nich. Największą bronią Gladiatora jest jego brutalna siła, potężne pazury i zadziwiajaca odporność na zranienia. Status; szuka potwierdzenia plotek, że ludzie Sidorak chcą przejąć armię Visoraków. * Guardian (Strażnik) - pochodzi z wyspy pogrążonej w wojnie, a gdy przyjaciel go zdradził, został złapany w krzyżowy ogień Rhotuka i pozostawiony na śmierć. DH oceniło go jako "przydatnego" i wyleczyło. Jego zadaniem jest tropić złapanych DH i upewniać się, że nie zdradzą innych Łowców (więc najczęściej ich zabija). Posiada ostre szpony i Rhotuka ziemi i kamienia. * Hordika Dragons (Smoki Hordika) - gdy jeden z Visoraków pojawił się na wyspie DH, TSO schwytał go i zaczął eksperymentować. Wystawił ośmiu DH na działanie mutagennego jadu i powstało osiem istot przypominających jaszczury. Są okrutni i barbarzyńscy, ale zdyscyplinowani. Jednak któregoś dnia ich instynkt Hordika przejmie nad nimi władzę - lecz w międzyczasie TSO używa ich do gromadzenia bogactw od DH - zapłat za ich misje. Każdy z Hordika Dragons ma zwierzęcą siłę, zwinność i wytrzymałość, mają też elektryczne pazury, którymi rażą każdego w zasiegu dotyku. Mają też Rhotuka, ale ich siła jest nieznana. * Kraata-Kal - innym przykładem wykorzystania jadu Visoraków jest Kraata-Kal. Esencja Makuty została poddana jadowi, który zmienił Bohroki w sześć Bohrok Kal. Powstała inteligentna istota o mocy ognia, wody i cienia. Makuta zbudował jej zbroję, znacnzie potężniejszą niż zwykłe zbroje Rahkshi i podarował DH, tak jak podarował Rahi Nui czy Voporaka. Kraata Kal ma zbyt duże mniemanie o sobie, więc nauczył ją dyscypliny przez samotne misje. Kraata Kal ma też obosieczny miecz ognisty i miotacz Kanoka. Obecnie jest członkiem oddziału, który ma schwytać Piraka. * Lurker (Czatownik) - został wygnany z rodzinnej wyspy za morderstwo i gdy rozpoczął poszukiwać zajęć, TSO przyjął go jako speca od brudnej roboty. Choć wielokrotnie mógł dostać nową broń, woli stare, "naturalne" - pazury, ostrza i żądła. Jego zdolności w polowaniu i walce zostały wynagrodzone w postaci tego, że przeżył wszystkie walki, a jego pazury pomagają mu się wspinać. Został wysłany by potwierdzić plotki o śmierci Makuty, ale wciąż nie wrócił. * Mimic (Udający) - żył ze swoją bliską przyjaciółką, aż do katastrofy naturalnej na wyspie; oboje chcieli spędzić ze sobą resztę życia. Lecz pewnego dnia przyjaciółka znikła, a Mimic był zdeterminowany w jej poszukiwaniu. TSO zaoferował mu zwiększenie jego siły i pomoc w odnalezieniu jej. Tak właśnie Mimic dołączył do DH. Ma niemalże fotograficzną pamięć - potrafi odtworzyć każdą akcję po jej obserwacji. Jest więc śmiertelnie groźny, bo w czasie pojedynku uczy się typu walki przeciwnika. Wciąż wierzy, że kiedyś odnajdzie swoją przyjaciółkę. Lecz nie wie, że tkwi ona zamknięta w lochach bazy DH... * Minion - to kolejny Rahi na którym eksperymentowało BoM - dokładniej rzecz biorąc, BoM nie zdawało sobie sprawy, że wytworzyła się u niego inteligencja, więc mógł podsłuchać i zrozumieć rozmowy. Gdy Toa Hagah zaatakowali twierdzę BoM, uciekł i przystąpił do DH. Jednak od tego czasu nie odzywa i nie może, albo nie chce, wyjawić TSO planów, których rozpaczliwie pożąda. Minion posiada nieprzebijalną zbroję i długie, ostre pazury; jego zdolności wykrywające potrafią znaleźć BoM nawet na innym kontynencie. * Poison (Trucizna) ma silną nienawiść do Matoran, którzy kiedyś polowali na jego gatunek, do niemal całkowitego wytępienia. Nie jest zbyt bystry, nie wiedział nawet jak dobrze wykorzystać swój jad, póki DH się nim nie zajęło. Jad potrafi sparaliżować wroga i w ciągu pół godziny może go zabić. Śmieszne, ale ten jad jest jedyną słabością Poison'a. Może też żądlić wroga ogonem, a jego podobieństwo do zwierza pozwala mu udawać Rahi. * Primal (Pierwotny) - Primal był wojownikiem na wyspie najechanej przez Visoraki. Był dużym problemem dla Łowców, bo zawsze zatrzymywał trofea i sprzeciwiał się szczątkowym poczuciem sprawiedliwości przeciw DH. Nie uznaje broni, oprócz swojej osobistej włóczni, w zamian polegając na swoich zdolnościach i taktykach. TSO toleruje go, bo jest bardzo efektywny, ale któregoś dnia może przekroczyć niewidzialną granicę... * Prototype (Prototyp) - Łowca ten dawniej był dwoma Toa, ziemi i ognia. Został poddany eksperymentom z nowym typem broni - Włócznią Fuzji. W rezultacie, dwa Toa stali się jedną istotą, w dodatku oszalałą - w krótkim czasie istota zniknęła. Wiele lat później, został odnaleziony, ranny, zatopiony w bagnach. Został wyleczony, włączony do DH i otrzymał imię kodowe "Prototyp". Wciąż ma pewną kontrolę nad ogniem i ziemią, a jego żywa tkanka uległa takiemu rozkładowi i wymianie, że praktycznie jest bardziej maszyną niż organizmem. Porusza się powoli. Po tak długim czasie, jego pancerz stał się nieprzenikalny. Czasem wszczyna bójki z innymi Łowcami. Jeśli przeżyją, mogą wykonać jego misję. * Ravager (Dewastator) został znaleziony na skalistym wybrzeżu, pozbawionym pamięci o sobie czy swoim domu. Posiada ogromny głód destrukcji i zwykle wypełnia misje, których celem jest zniszczenie czegoś. Oprócz nadludzkiej siły, posiada żądło z palącym jadem, nosi też miecz i tarczę, która automatycznie podnosi jego siłę na tyle, że pokona każdego przeciwnika. TSO ma nadzieję, ze Ravager przypomni sobie coś ze swego domu i zwerbuje więcej istot z jego gatunku do szeregów DH. * Savage (Dziki) był kiedyś Toa, ale został złapany i zatruty przez Visoraki, zmieniając się w Toa Hordika. Jego towarzysze nie poznali go i zaatakowali, myśląc, że to wrogi potwór. To zakończyło całkowicie transformację - poważnie poranił swych przyjaciół. DH odnaleźli i wcielili go w swoje szeregi. TSO przekonał go, że to przez Toa stał się potworem, więc teraz może się na nich zemścić. Oprócz znakomitych zdolności łowieckich, Savage posiada Rhotuka paraliżujący przeciwnika i trójpazur, mogący przeciąć ciało stałe z taką siłą, że sie roztopi. Czasem popada w szaleństwo - DH zamykają go wówczas w lochach, póki się nie uspokoi. * Seeker (Obserwator) Seeker działał kiedyś w BoM, strzegąc Maski Światła. Jednak Toa Hagah ukradli ją i to Seeker został oskarżony o jej zniknięcie. Teraz szuka Rahaga, chcąc odebrać im Maskę. TSO uwolnił w nim żądzę zemstu, lecz trzyma Seekera z dala od Metru Nui aby nie dać mu szansy na ucieczkę z Maską. Seeker nosi berło osłabiające przeciwnika i wywołujące wstrząsy. * Shadow Stealer (Złodziej Cienia) - niewiele o nim wiemy, ale znany jest z tego, ze atakuje zarówno Toa, jak i DH. Niektórzy twierdzą, że był bohaterem przed przybyciem Toa i stał sie zazdrosny o ich potęgę. TSO wysłał go na krańce świata, by wypełnił swoją misję - liczył, ze zajmie mu to parę lat, lecz skończył on w kilka dni. TSO zamierza go kiedyś wyzwać na pojedynek. SS umie absorbować energię mroku i teleportować się, używając cieni jako przejść (choć są pewne ograniczenia w odległościach). Czyni go to wielkim wrogiem Bractwa Makuty - istnieje nawet plotka, że BoM chce wynająć jednego z Łowców do eliminacji Złodzieja! * Silence (Cisza) został podarowany DH przez Roodakę przed wojną z Bractwem. Jest znany z szybkich i cichych działań. Porusza się jak cień, nawet inni Łowcy nie mogą być pewni, gdzie jest w danym czasie. Potrafi wytworzyć wokół siebie pola ciszy (o promieniu 3 stóp, czyli ponad metra) z którego nie wydobywa się dźwięk, co jest przydatne, bo przeciwnicy mają zły zwyczaj głośnym krzykiem oznajmiać odejście w zaświaty. Ma pazury na przedramieniach i mrożący Kanoka; jego zbroja jest zaskakująco ciężka. * Spinner: Spinner dawniej był Toa Powietrza, którego drużyna nieustannie brała się za łby. W walce z pewnym Rahkshi-mutantem został wrzucony do niemal bezdennego dołu; choć mogła to być sprawka Rahkshi, Spinner obwinił swoich przyjaciół. DH znaleźli go niemal na skraju śmierci. Ocalili go i w jakiś sposób zmienili w obecną formę. Nie ma już mcoy piowietrza, ale cąłe powietrze wokół niego robi się ciężkie i trujące. Umie wywoływać lęk wysokości w przeciwniku poprzez spojrzenie albo sprawić, że tracą równowagę za pomocą Rhotuka na jednym z podwójnych ostrzy. W połączeniu z drugim Rhotuka może wprowadzić cel w śpiączkę, ale kosztuje go to tak dużo energii, że może zostać na chwilę wytrącony z akcji. Spinner chce uczestniczyć tylko w misjach wymagających zabicia Toa, ale TSO nauczył go, że nie należy być wybrednym. * Subterranean (Podziemny): W czasie wojyn Toa\DH Onu Matoran został zaskoczony w tunelu, który się zawalił. Nie wiemy,jak zmienił się w to, czym teraz jest. Jego nowa forma przeraziła przyjaciół i w gniewie opuścił miasto wraz z pokonanymi DH. Subterranean umie rozłożyć boiekt poprzez dotyk i przerazić wrogów samym spojrzeniem. Jego największym wrogiem jest dźwięk - najlżejszy podmuch jest bolesny. Nosi specjalny pancerz, który osłabia dźwięki. Status: stara się zawiązać sojusz między DH i Frostelusami. * Tracker - jak i kiedy dołączył do DH, nie wiadomo, bo często zmieniał swoją historię; raz mówił że za przemianę odpowiadają Visoraki, innym, że Roodaka, czy inne wymyślone historie. W każdym razie absolutnie nienawidzi Visoraków i ich dowódców. Tracker i jego byk są najlepszymi myśliwymi i uwielbiają misje wymagające polowania - mogą znaleźć każdą istotę po zapachu czy dotykając jej przedmiotu. Największym wyzaniem było znaleźć Roodakę w Metru Nui po rozpowiszechnieniu plotek, że nie żyje - trzech Łowców wyruszyło z nim, aby w razie czego sam jej nie zabił. Tracker jest bardzo silny, a rogi jego byka mogą rozciąć wszystko. Status: szuka rebeliantów z Bractwa, którzy ukrywają się i przed BoM, i przed DH. * Triglax - jedyne co o nim wiemy, to to że ma tendencję to zatrzymywania łupów. TSO chciał go ukarać poprzez "niezdolność do oddychania bez bólu przez, och, jakieś sześć tygodni. Lariska okresla go jako "nieznośny". * Vanisher (Znikacz) - jest niepodległy i często nie wypełnia rozkazów - TSO chciał go nauczyć lojalności poprzez ćwiczenia z bardziej lojalnymi Łowcami, ale skończyło się to "przypadkowymi" zgonami. Jest raczej niejasne, jakie są moce Vanishera i jego włóczni, ale może jej używać, aby otwierać bramy międzywymarowe przez które może przechodzić, co sprawia wrażenie, że zniknął (stąd imię kodowe). Może też zamykać wystrzelone pociski i oddawać je po jakimś czasie. TSO podejrzewa, że Vanisher jest podójnym agentem BoM i wysłał dwóch Łowców - jedne który ma go szpiegować i drugiego, który ma szpiegować obu. Dawni cżłonkowie * Nidhiki i Krekka - zabici przez Makutę. * Piraka - uciekli, aby odnaleźć Maskę Życia, teraz nieaktywni * Tyrant - imię Tyranta pochodzi od tego, że rządził wyspą poprzez brutalność i zastraszanie. Zgodził się na dołączenie się do DH w czasie wojny, choć wierzył, że stanie się władcą DH, nie tylko członkiem. Tyrant chciał zdyskredytować autorytet TSO - później dowódca rozkazał mu podjąć drużynę Toa, która miała pokonać drużynę Lhikana - Łowcy mieli rozkaz opuścić go w czasie walki. Tyrant został ciężko poraniony i wrzucony do morza, przyrzekając zemstę na TSO i Toa. Więcej go nie widziano. Tyrant umiał gromadzić ciepło, przez co sawał się ekstremalnie gorący, lub latać na strumieniach gorącego powietrza. Był niewrażliwy na wahania temperatur. Być może żyje, ale jets to raczej nieprawdopodobne. * Barraki dowodzili armiami, wśród których byli też dawni DH (Pridak na pewno miał takich w swoich szeregach). Bezimienni agenci * Para Łowców miała znaleźć i zwerbować Airwatchera - jeden z nich zginął. * Jeden z Łowców oswobodził Gladiatora. * Nieznany Łowca uzbrojony we Włócznię Fuzji miał być odpowiedzialny za stworzenie Protoype * Grupa DH została zamrożona przez Thoka, który zabrał im broń zanim go pokonali. * Nieznani Łowcy mają monitorować Vanishera, przy czym jeden z nich ma śledzić też swojego partnera. Służący i pomocnicy * Rahi Nui - to potworny mutant stworzony przez BoM, podarowany DH aby znaleźć i zabić Toa. Ma głowę Kane-ra, ręce Tarakavy, ciało i nogi Muaki, żądło Nui Jaga i skrzydła Nui Rama. Ma moce wszystkich Kanoka i żywi się energią elementarną. Toa Metru zabili go poprzez użycie dysku, po którym rozpadł się na atomy. Makuta później go przywrócił do życia, ale Toa Nuva zmusili go do szarży, po której jego rogi utknęły w ścianie. * Roodaka - nie należała do DH, ale szkoliła się do tego. To ona zmieniła Nidhiki w insektoida. * Nagrywarka - stworzenie zapamiętujące i powtarzające wszystko co powiedział TSO. Wie, że Makuta jest potężniejszy od TSO, ale jest na tyle sprytny, aby usługiwać TSO. * Sidorak - nie należał do DH, choć bardzo chciał; jednak potem przystąpił do BoM.